


Please Don't Leave Me

by Pinkflcyd



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren Fluff, But descriptions of noncon actions, But not between Kylo and Hux, Established Relationship, Hux really loves Kylo, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, More tags to be added, Nothing extremely graphic, Protective Kylo Ren, Sad Armitage Hux, Soft Kylux, Sorry they're not in space here lol, kylo really loves hux
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkflcyd/pseuds/Pinkflcyd
Summary: Something has been deeply bothering Hux for the last several weeks. Hux blames it on his anti-depressants, but both him and Kylo know that isn't the case.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 15
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! :) This is my first work containing Kylux material, so please bear with me! 
> 
> WARNINGS:  
> -This story contains NonCon elements (not between Kylo and Hux)  
> -This story is a modern AU basically  
> -There will be multiple chapters to this story!

Oh God.

That was the first thought that popped into the large, bulky, dark haired man’s head as he entered his and Hux’s shared apartment. Something was wrong.

The second he stepped through the door, he saw that their whole living room had been rearranged. Every. Single. Item of furniture was in a completely different spot. Hux only rearranged when he was upset. Really upset.

Though it wasn’t like Ren hadn’t been expecting this to happen. His soon-to-be husband had seemed a bit off, a bit tense during the last few weeks. He dreaded going to work, he had a hard time leaving the house, and he’d been extra clingy towards Ren lately. Something was definitely up.

“Armitage?” Ren called out as he kicked off his black boots with a thud below the coat rack. The ginger had taken the day off (by his manager’s request) because of the high amount of stress and anxiety that he’d been displaying. Even his manager knew he’d been acting strange. 

He was greeted with an eerie silence.

“Babe?” Kylo called out again as he made his way through the newly rearranged living room, through the hall, and into their bedroom, where Hux was found sitting cross-legged on the bed. He seemed to be staring off into space, which he did often anymore when he was going through one of his… episodes. 

Taking a deep breath, Kylo looked down at his watch, which read 7:22 PM. He left for work at 9 o’clock that morning, which means Hux had most likely been cleaning and rearranging for a good portion of that time.

Armitage hadn’t even looked up from the spot that he was staring holes into. He muttered a hoarse “hello” and that was it.

Ren bit his tongue and carefully made his way over to their bed, sitting down next to his fiance. 

“What’ve you been up to, honey?” The man inquired in a sweet tone. He placed a large hand onto his lover’s skinny thigh, which finally elicited a proper reaction from him. Hux looked up at Kylo, and the dark haired man could instantly see the redness in the redhead’s eyes.

“The house was a fucking disaster. I had to clean it or else I was going to lose my goddamned mind.” That was only partially true. Again, the hoarseness in his voice was prevalent. 

“I didn’t realize it was so messy. I would have helped you clean it. I’m sorry.” Ren removed his hand from Hux’s thigh and wrapped that same arm around his boney shoulders. “Did you take your medication last night?”

This made Hux snap.

“What makes you think I didn’t?” Armitage asked defensively. That answered his lover’s question right away.

Kylo knew he had to be patient. Hux was clearly distraught about something.

“Well,” he began in a soft tone. “I see that you rearranged the living room, and by the looks of it, you were trying to rearrange the bedroom as well.” He said as he looked at their dresser, which was moved away from its previous spot. “And you look really upset. You only move things when something’s wrong.”

Hux knew that Kylo had a point, but he was too stressed and exhausted to come up with an excuse.

“...I did not.”

Kylo nodded and stood up from his spot on the bed. He walked into their bathroom and opened up the mirror cabinet, where he retrieved the bottle of pills that Hux had to take nightly. He popped the cap open and poured some into his hand, picked one, and then poured the rest back into the orange container. 

“Here,” Kylo handed Hux the small pill, then motioned over to the water bottle on their nightstand.

Hux took the pill into his hand but just sat there, staring at the small white capsule. He didn’t want to take it. He was tired of relying on medication to make him feel better. But it’s not like the pill was going to fix how he was feeling. 

“...Armitage-”

“I don’t want to take it.” Hux sputtered out. He clenched his fist which held the small pill. “I don’t want it. I don’t like… I don’t like how it makes me feel.” Maybe he did have the energy to come up with an excuse.

“Baby, the pills make you feel better, don’t they?”

Armitage sighed shakily. “They make me not want to fucking kill myself… but they don’t make me feel normal. They make me feel like I’m not there… like I don’t really exist.” That part was true.

Kylo was confused. Hux had never mentioned anything like that before. “What do you mean?”

Hux tore his eyes away from his clenched hand and looked over at Kylo, who was standing in front of him. 

“Have you ever noticed that ever since I started this medication a year or two ago--God, I don’t even remember how long it’s been--we haven’t had sex as much? It ruins my sex drive. I can’t get off as easily.” Hux admitted. “I’ve lost my appetite because of these pills. It’s harder for me to sleep. I can’t concentrate… You’d think it would have the opposite effect, but it doesn’t.” He didn’t want to acknowledge the tears welling up in his eyes. “It’s like I can’t win. My boss thinks I haven’t been doing my job as well as I used to. What am I supposed to tell him?! I don’t want to feel like this anymore, Kylo- I don't, I-” Hux was starting to lose it. Those tears were now starting to pour down his porcelain cheeks. “I’m tired of living like this!”

At this point he was yelling nonsense. Those statements were true, but also false.

Suddenly, Hux was engulfed by the warm, loving, muscular arms that belonged to his beloved. They protectively wrapped around his thin frame, and before he knew it, he was starting to sob. He hadn’t sobbed since he was a child.

“Hey, baby, it’s okay…” Kylo gently whispered into Armitage’s ear. “I’m here, sweetheart. Let it all out.” With one hand, Kylo soothingly rubbed circled into Hux’s back, and with the other he ran it through Hux’s ginger hair. 

Hux was an absolute mess. Weeks and weeks of built up anxiety and anger were finally being released, much to Hux’s dismay. But they still weren’t going anywhere.

“I’m such a fucking failure…!” Armitage cried into the standing Kylo’s chest. “Why can’t I just be normal? Why does bad shit have to happen to me all the time?”

Fuck. He shouldn’t have said that.

Ren didn’t say anything. Now wasn’t the time. But Hux’s comment made him think. He continued to whisper soothing reassurance into his baby’s ear and hold him. It was all he could do. 

Hux continued to sob and sputter for at least another five minutes, and Kylo didn’t mind. In fact, he was glad that Hux was releasing all of this tension (at least he had THOUGHT he was). He’d clearly been on edge for the last few weeks, but until now he didn’t realize that it was the fault of the pills… or was it?

“Babe?” Kylo asked softly after a few moments, after Hux had quieted down and was only sniffling and whimpering. Hux responded with a tired grunt. “Can I ask you something?”

Armitage froze. 

After receiving no response, Kylo continued. “I’m not trying to pressure you or corner you, but… are you sure it’s the pills that have been making you feel this way?”

Silence.

“Armitage?”

“Yes.”

“Are you sure”

“...Why do you ask?”

A-ha.

Weeks ago, Hux had come home from work looking really depressed and distraught. When asked what was wrong, Hux blamed it on stress from work. That day he didn’t talk much. Or the day after. Or the day after that. However, he became increasingly clingy. He never wanted Kylo to leave the house. He had a hard time with Kylo being in the other room. Hux insisted on cuddling Kylo every single night, which he had never done before. Hux was almost reduced to tears whenever Kylo had to go to work and leave him home alone, or when he himself had to go to work and leave Kylo. But Kylo never brought it up a second time until now. Why, he wasn’t sure. But he wanted to figure out was was really bothering him.

“You’ve been taking these same pills for almost two years now, and you didn’t start acting like this until, like, a month ago.” There was a hint of concern in Kylo’s voice. Hux didn’t like it.

“I never asked you about it again, because, well… I don’t know why I didn’t… I assumed it was work related.” Kylo admitted. “But I should have, and I’m sorry. But I want to know why you’re acting so different.”

Hux was silent again. No more sobbing. He was frozen in fear.

“What happened?” Ren finally asked.

Hux wasn’t religious, but he found himself praying each night that he wouldn’t have to tell Kylo what happened. He absolutely did not want to tell him. The thought of it made him sick. 

“Armitage.” Kylo said a little bit more firmly. “Please tell me. Did I do something wrong?”

That made Hux sit right up. “No, no, no! You didn’t do anything, I promise..! You- I just-”

Oh boy. Here come the tears again.

“I promise you didn’t do anything wrong…” Hux said again, his voice cracking. He felt so weak. So pathetic. He inhaled deeply, shakily. At this point he knew he had to tell Kylo. Deep down he knew he would probably feel better getting this off of his chest, but he was scared of Kylo’s reaction. 

Even though what happened wasn’t Hux’s fault.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: descriptions of poor hux being in a very non consensual situation.

Hux felt like his heart was going to burst through his chest. He would’ve bet that Kylo could hear his heartbeat because of how intense it was. The redhead’s hands were starting to get cold and clammy. ‘Fuck, fuck, fuck’ He kept repeating in his mind. He was absolutely mortified, mostly because he didn’t want Kylo to be upset with him for letting it happen, or for not telling him earlier. 

Armitage could feel his breath start to get caught in his throat. He opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out were choked up sobs.

“Armitage, please…” Kylo pleaded with concern as he placed his large hands on his fiance’s shoulders. “Please tell me what’s wrong. I want to help you. Did somebody hurt you?”

The latter question sent Hux over the edge. How come he was so good at guessing? Yet again, he broke down and began to bawl, burying his face into his hands. He wanted so badly for Kylo to just drop it and move on, but that wasn’t an option anymore. Hux was livid with himself. He heaved and sobbed into his delicate hands as Kylo pulled him against his chest once more.

Kylo didn’t think he’d ever been so concerned about Hux before in his life. Usually Armitage was pretty independent. He didn’t like showing emotion or relying on others, which were habits that were ingrained into his brain by his father during his childhood. So, this was a big shock to Ren.

Knowing that he wasn’t going to be able to get much info out of Hux quite yet, Kylo continued to hold and soothe his baby, allowing their bodies to sway back and forth ever so gently. Hux continued to shake and sob against his lover’s chest, and he was gripping his shirt tightly with his fists. He hated this; no, he absolutely despised this.

After several minutes of Hux just breaking down against Kylo, he tried to speak between chokes and sobs. “K-Kylo… something happened that.. That I can’t tell you.” That was all that he was able to say in a coherent manner. His head was starting to throb, and his heart hurt.

“Why can’t you tell me what happened..?” Ren asked, his eyebrows furrowing slightly, but not with anger. He gently pulled away just a bit so that he could look at Armitage. He carefully cupped the man’s face in his grizzly hands. “You know you can tell me absolutely anything, sweetheart. That’s a promise.”

Hux shook his head, the tears still flowing. “You don’t understand.. I- I can’t tell you. He’ll fucking kill me if I tell you, especially you, out of everybody…”

“He?” Kylo inquired. “Who are you talking about?”

“I can’t tell you, Kylo…!”

“...You didn’t cheat, did you?”

Fuck. Ohfuckohfuckohfuck. How was Hux supposed to reply to that? No, he didn’t cheat. But he almost feels like he did.

The lack of response from Hux pressed Kylo further, and his heart sunk. “Did you cheat on me?”

“N-no, I didn’t cheat, I…” He trailed off for a moment. At this point he knew he had to tell Kylo what happened. He was too deep to dig himself out now. “Somebody did things to me… Bad things. I’m so sorry, Kylo, I’m so fucking sorry! I didn’t want him to but he’s stronger than me! He held me down and-”

“Armitage, who and what the FUCK are you talking about?!”

“My BOSS!” Hux sputtered loudly. There it was. The truth. 

Kylo stared at Hux for a moment, silent. But then he spoke. “Your boss did something to you?”

Hux only nodded in reply. Now his head was hung low in shame. He’d felt shame every second since it had happened.

Ren absorbed this information for several seconds. Then, calmly, he sat down on the bed across from his teary-eyed fiance, crossing his own legs to match Hux’s position. He carefully reached out and took the other man’s hands into his own. 

“Armitage, please tell me what your boss did to you.” He said as tranquilly as he could.

Hux was scared out of his mind. He knew that Kylo was either going to report this to the police, or take care of it himself. Or both. Both thoughts were equally terrifying. 

“...He told me he would kill me if I told anybody.”

Kylo let out a frustrated exhale, but the frustration wasn’t directed at Hux. “Nobody is going to kill you, Armitage. Nobody is laying a finger on you. I wouldn’t let that happen.”

Hux was silent for several seconds. “He already laid a finger on me.”

Ren nearly growled in response. “...Tell me what that bastard did to you. Did he hurt you?”

“Kind of…”

“Armitage, I am BEGGING you to tell me what that motherfucker did to you. Whatever it is, he’s not going to fucking get away with it.”

“You have to promise me you won’t tell the police. Or anybody else for that matter. Please, Kylo.”

Kylo looked into Hux’s eyes, rubbing his hands with the pads of his thumbs. “I don’t think I can promise that. If he did something that bad to you, we need to take legal action. Especially somebody in such a high position. Now, I am begging you with everything green and holy on this earth, PLEASE tell me what he did to you.”

Hux exhaled shakily. This was it. He felt like he was going to have a heart attack. He also knew that Kylo wasn’t going to stop until he got the truth out of him. 

“Well…” He finally began. “I was at work, and… and my boss called me into his office. He seemed upset. I thought I was in trouble.” His voice sounded weak. He was feeling so vulnerable. “For some reason he insisted that I shut and lock the door behind me. I didn’t think much of it, so I did…”

Hux had to take a deep breath before he went on. Kylo was listening as patiently as ever, still rubbing circles into Hux’s hands. He was happy that the other man was finally confiding in him. But he wasn’t going to be ‘happy’ for much longer, that was for sure.

Hux continued. “Before he even said anything else, he stood up, walked over to where I was standing as he.. He shoved me against the wall. He held my wrists so I couldn’t get away. He was so much stronger than me, I stood no chance.” There go those damn tears again. “He groped me, and I tried to push him away but I couldn’t… He was too strong. Then he kissed me over and over again until I spat on him and tried to kick him away. He got really angry and he hit me so hard that I fell onto the floor. Then he groped me again really hard and put his hand around my throat and said that if I told a single person about what happened, he wouldn’t hesitate to hunt me down and kill me. He said he’d make you watch, Kylo…” Hux was crying again. He felt like his words were all coming out in one breath. “Please don’t leave me..! Please don’t think I let him do it! I am so fucking sorry, Kylo, I tried so hard to get away but I couldn’t!”

Kylo’s face was reddened with anger. How FUCKING dare he, Kylo thought. He was completely at a loss with words. That fully explained why Hux hadn’t even wanted Kylo to be in a different room. That’s why he was so clingy and didn’t want to go to work.

“We need to report this right now.” Kylo stood up, but Hux stood up as well and gripped his wrist before he could go anywhere. 

“Do NOT fucking tell anybody!” Hux begged tearfully. “He’s going to kill me! Or I’m going to lose my job! I can’t afford to lose this job, Kylo..!”

“Armitage, this shit is fucking serious! He sexually assaulted you! Do you know how bad that is?! He TOUCHED you for Christ’s sake!” Kylo was almost shouting. “Nobody fucking touches you, Armitage. NOBODY but me. That man is an evil bastard and he’s not going to get away with it. Could you imagine how many other people he has probably touched?!”

“Kylo, please…” Hux wrapped his arms around his fiance’s torso and hugged him tightly, burrowing his face into his chest. “PLEASE. I am BEGGING you to at least WAIT.”

Kylo reciprocated the embrace, but was still fuming. “Wait for what? For him to do it again?!”

Truthfully, Hux didn’t have a legitimate reason to have Kylo wait other than the fact that he wasn’t ready.

“Kylo, please wait… just a day or two. Please.” He whined against his baby’s chest. “Then you can report it. But I will do anything for you to just WAIT. You’re the only person I’ve told. Do you know how hard that was to say out loud?!”

Kylo let out another angry sigh. Hux did have a point; he was also the victim here, and unfortunately most likely not the only one. If Hux wanted him to wait a day or two… well, he was going to wait a day or two.

“...If you really want me to wait that bad, I will. But I’m not letting you out of my fucking sight until that bastard is behind bars. I don’t want him near you EVER again, and I want you to stay home until he’s gone. Understood?”

“Ky, I can’t just not show up-”

“Tell them you’re sick or injured. Or there was a family emergency. Armie, I will lose my fucking mind knowing that you’re near that man. He hurt you. He’s lucky that I wasn’t there, that I dont know where the fuck he lives…”

“I’ll call in tomorrow then.” Obviously Hux didn’t WANT to go back. “But what about you? You have work too… I don’t want to be left home alone.”

“I’m gonna call in too. There’s no way I’m leaving you home by yourself. Not a chance.”

Hux quietly nodded, still gripping onto Kylo for dear life. After another several moments of silence, Hux said, “I want to go to sleep now…”

That was a sudden change of subject, but Kylo didn’t want to press it further if Hux didn’t want him to. Now he knew the truth. It made him feel somewhat better knowing that at least he himself wasn’t the one who made him so upset. But also the fact that somebody assaulted the most important person in his life made him sick to his stomach. Kylo leaned down to press a kiss against Hux’s forehead protectively. “You can go to sleep, baby. I’ll be in here with you the whole time.” He kept the subject on something else. “Do you want to wear one of my hoodies?”

Hux nodded again, his lips in a pout. There were tear stains down his cheeks. He felt like a little kid.

Kylo placed another kiss onto Hux’s temple before he gently pulled away. He walked over to the closet, where he pulled out the large sweatshirt (not large on Kylo, though) that he knew was Hux’s favorite. It had Kylo’s old high school logo across the front. It smelled like him, too, which gave Hux comfort.

Hux, who’d been wearing a plain white T and his briefs, took the shirt off and lazily threw it to the ground before pulling the hoodie over his head and sliding his arms through the sleeves. The hoodie was so big on his small frame that it almost exposed one of his shoulders, and it draped down to his mid thighs. He took in the scent of the fabric and wrapped his arms around himself, but only until Kylo crawled back into the bed next to him and laid on his back.

“C’mere, sweetheart.” Kylo cooed and he patted his chest. Hux eagerly scooted over and laid on his side next to Kylo. The long-haired man had one arm wrapped underneath the ginger’s neck, and his other arm was draped protectively across his back. Hux rested his weary head atop Kylo’s broad chest, and with one hand he gripped onto the fabric of Kylo’s shirt once more. It was as if Kylo would disappear if he let go.

“There we go, I’ve got you, honey.” Kylo whispered softly. He began to slowly rub circles into Hux’s back in an attempt to comfort him. “I’m not going anywhere, okay? I’m all yours. I’ll always be by your side. I promise. And I also promise that that fucking bastard is never going to see you ever again.”

Hux didn’t say anything--he hadn’t the energy to--but he was touched and comforted by Kylo’s words nonetheless. Kylo decided he wasn’t going to bring it up again for the rest of the night unless Hux did. But, he did say one more thing. 

“Thank you for telling me what happened. I really do appreciate you being honest. I know that was really hard for you.”

“Thank you.” Hux said quietly in a hoarse tone. “Thank you for protecting me.”

“Of course. I promise I’ll always be there no matter what. Now get some sleep, okay? You’ve had a hard night.”

Kylo didn’t have to say it a second time. Within minutes Hux was fast asleep, still curled tightly against the other man’s body. All of the crying and rearranging really took its toll on the poor guy.

Kylo still had a million questions rushing through his head, but tonight wasn’t the night to press on about it. There was going to be plenty more time to be able to get more details.

TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading so far!!! Comments/feedback would be greatly appreciated :)


End file.
